


Nowhere to Run to

by Suggilates



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggilates/pseuds/Suggilates
Summary: Tiso asks nicely.
Relationships: Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	Nowhere to Run to

**Author's Note:**

> barely edited! By me! At 5 am! enjoy

_ The seats weren’t cheap _ _._ That’s what he kept saying, but  _ clearly  _ he didn’t care. If he did care he would have left Tiso alone to enjoy the show. It was obvious he  _ didn’t  care _ how expensive the seats were because he wouldn’t let go of Tiso’s thigh.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Quirrel asked, beaming under his shell. His clawtips traced up Tiso’s thigh, following the way Tiso sucked in a breath to stay calm.

_ Was he enjoying the show? _ Bastard. He could see the entire arena where they were seated, even if it were in the middle of a crowded row. The view was fantastic, but was _ he enjoying the show?  _

“Of course not- how am I supposed to when you- when you-  _ do that! _ ” Tiso hissed, crossing his arms. He adjusted in his seat, spreading his legs a little wider. Quirrel smiled to himself, trailing his claws up to the seam of Tiso’s carapace. It was cute to watch the way Tiso’s back straightened out with a shiver of the corner of his eye. Quirrel ghosted his thumb at the edge of Tiso’s slit, just a tease- he could see Tiso’s fists clench- before he slipped his hand back to the inside of Tiso’s knee. Tiso let out a shaking breath, having anxiously held it in anticipation, and he shot Quirrel a look. A high flush on his cheeks was hard to make out but was definitely there. The bug still spoke quietly, embarrassed. Quirrel could hardly hear him over the roar of the crowd, especially as a gladiator took a dive and the lust for blood drove the bugs to cheer for carnage. Tiso pressed his lips to his shell cutely, whispering like he was sharing a secret.

“I knew you were ancient, but I never took you for a  _ dirty  _ old bug.” Tiso’s tone was wavering.

“Ho-oh!” Quirrel laughed. “Would you rather I stop-”

“ _ No . _ ” Came Tiso’s reply, quick like his hand gripping Quirrel’s wrist, keeping his touch firm. If Quirrel stopped Tiso would kill him. Luckily for them both, Quirrel only changed his grip, pulling the younger bug close to him. The angle was strange, but the old knight could manage. He wrapped an arm around Tiso’s middle, reaching up to tease his way under Tiso’s hood. With hazy eyes Tiso looked back over the arena, bugs were being run through right in front of him, the spatter of viscera painting the grounds in muddy hues, but all he could think of was the way Quirrel was holding him. 

Tiso nearly came undone when Quirrel cupped his neck, he was embarrassingly sensitive- especially with how firmly, yet gently, Quirrel held him. Almost possessive with how his palm enveloped him. His carapace was heating up and he found himself squirming against Quirrel’s side, tilting his hips into Quirrel’s touch. The older knight chuckled warmly, cupping Tiso’s slit lovingly, the way it twitched in his palm made his heart flutter. Tiso had been holding himself together well enough, but Quirrel’s soft touch made it impossible to stay strong.

The edges of his carapace parted with a small sound, imperceptible to anyone not specifically listening for it. Permission given, Quirrel swiped a claw between Tiso’s lips, his soft, warm insides spreading over his ginger probing. Tiso gasped, shivering moan swallowed by the crowd. He didn’t realize just how excited he had gotten, the leak of slick making him close his thighs on instinct. Quirrel huffed a quiet laugh against Tiso’s cheek.

“Look at you, and you called  _ me  _ dirty?” Quirrel’s voice had a husky edge, not unaffected. “I have to say, it’s really flattering to see a young man like you swoon like this.”

“ _ Swoon? _ You really are an o-old man.” Tiso hissed, burying his face in Quirrel’s neck. He rolled his hips into Quirrel’s hand, craving a rougher touch. More than happy to oblige, Quirrel dipped a second claw between Tiso’s folds. He didn’t probe too deeply just yet, that would spoil the fun, he wanted to see Tiso ask for it.

The crowd was heating up around them, the two gladiators in the ring were locked in a struggle. Tiso couldn’t catch the similarity to his own situation, he was too engrossed in the way Quirrel was easing him open. Thin claws sank in slow, Tiso was so tight around him, he didn’t want to hurt the younger bug. Tiso pressed his lips tightly to Quirrel’s neck, trying to muffle the way he moaned by biting. wyrm knows it would only encourage Quirrel to work a little harder. Stupid Quirrel dragging him to this show- making him sit so close- digging his  _ stupid  _ claws into his  _ stupid _ , sopping slit. Even as irritated as Tiso was, Quirrel was easing him apart- till he suddenly stopped.

Incensed, Tiso hissed against Quirrel’s neck.

“ _ What are you doing _ .” 

“What am I doing?”

“ _ Yes! I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t want to know! _ ”

What an asshole! First he starts to finger him- then suddenly he’s got other things to do? Staying mad was tough, Quirrel was laughing softly, flexing his claws across the lips of Tiso’s slit.

“I was hoping you would  _ beg  _ me, sweet.”

Caught halfway between an irritated growl and a low moan, Tiso could only press himself open-mouthed to Quirrel’s neck; struggling to muffle the embarrassing noise that slipped from his throat. Tiso would never beg, not even if his life were on the line, but Quirrel’s claws teasingly tracing the edge of his slit was going to make Tiso reconsider.

“ _ Quirrel … _ ” Tiso rasped, wetting his lips. Quirrel tilted his head towards Tiso, eyes locked on the arena. 

“Go on, then.” Quirrel whispered, still teasing the tip of his claws around Tiso’s lips, rubbing achingly close before dancing away to probe elsewhere.

The crowd was suddenly leaping from their seats, jumping to their feet in anticipation, cheering so loud it was inevitable every bug in that arena would have hearing damage. The showdown between the two gladiators was increasingly one sided, the other forced to cower behind his shield as his opponent beat upon it. Tiso whimpered against Quirrel’s neck

“ _ Please- Quirrel! _ ”

“ _ Please what? _ ” The inevitable reply, the asshole. Tiso whined high in his throat, building his courage. He would never beg- never- not even with a nail to his throat and his face in the dirt. But with Quirrel’s claws inside him? Maybe he could ask nicely.

“ _ Quirrel- please- fuck me! _ ”

Under cover of exuberant cheering, Quirrel sank his claws in to the knuckle, and Tiso threw his head back in a moan. With the wall of sound already enveloping them, Tiso was easily mistaken for a particularly rowdy fan. Quirrel’s claws weren’t particularly thick, but the years of training with his nail had made them stronger than most of the hulking beasts wandering Hallownest. He worked the young man open so efficiently Tiso couldn’t hold back the way he wailed, biting down on Quirrel as hard as he could manage. Stupid  _ Stupid  _ Quirrel!

The crowd couldn’t seem to stop- if anything it was only getting louder, well past the register of normal sound. Tiso couldn’t hear anything but his own panting, thrusting his hips in time with Quirrel’s ministrations. He was so wet he was sure he was going to leave a spot in his seat, but it only excited him further, some sick thrill that he got fingerbanged in public.

“Are you going to cum for me, dear?” Quirrel huffed, audibly strained with how the older bug was trying to keep his head level.

“ _ Don’t- say that, y-you old creep . _ ” Tiso bit out, adjusting in his seat to better grind on Quirrel’s claws.

“We’re running out of time- unless you  _ want _ to get caught, you’re much naughtier than you seem.” Quirrel laughed, breathless. Tiso shook his head uselessly, too close to deny anything. The crowd around them was reaching a fever pitch, fists pumping in the air and unintelligible shouts blending into an overwhelming cacophony till Tiso was losing time with his hips. No subtlety with how they worked against one another, panting and wet. With one last burst from the crowd to mask the noise Quirrel worked Tiso till the younger bug was seeing white.

One of the gladiators in the arena had made a surprise recovery, running his opponent through so suddenly the crowd was shocked into silence- right as Tiso came with a screaming wail.


End file.
